Fifty Shades of Dennis
by TheAgni
Summary: The Light Fae's young human Doctor Lauren Lewis meets Isabeau 'Bo' Dennis, the alluring billionaire baby succubus in a physical checkup. But what haunts her most is Bo's self, leaving her craved more and more. At the mean time, Bo too finds her irresistable. Lauren knows she'll burn, for she's playing with fire. Still, she's not able to get over the brunette. Because, Fate decides.
1. Chapter 1

ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO PRODIGY PICTURES AND LOST GIRL.

FIFTY SHADES OF DENNIS PAIRING: BO/LAUREN RATED: M AU/FANTASY

 **LPOV**

THE day has been a real heitic for Lauren; fifty Fae and nearly twenty human patients. _Yes,_ she has counted them, out of boredom of if being the Light's Chief Medical Officer, she has to ponder through the clinic even for mere checkups rather than sitting in her cool air-conditioned executive office. All because of the one simple, yet conniving reason - _she's a pathetic HUMAN._

She slumps her lithe body over the leather couch of her office, the luxarious, rich, softness of the couch letting her tierd body relax a bit. Surely, the Ash has provided her an Ivy-league office for her own, but she hardly gets any moment to enjoy it's luxaries. Her heavy duty downstairs in the clinic is what always keeps her busy. And the duties couldn't be bunked, for, what can a Ward of the Ash can expect other than pleasing the Master so that they might not get thrown in the dungeons for a week as a punishment? For Lauren, it has been worse. Besides physical torture, she has not been spared. The slimy git in the name of the Ash(Lochlyn) has forced his dirty self on Lauren. There are nights when he calls her in his penthouse, devouring her beautiful self, using her immensly. Not that Lauren complains though, for she has neither the energy nor the courage to protest. Also, she's lonely, nobody cares the pathetic human doctor, all alone in the Fae world. Ever since she had disovered the syrum recovering a Fae village in Congo, she was captured by this mysterious race, forced in servitude, forced to watch helplessly as her girlfriend Nadia being killed in a slow & poisonous death, and much more. Ever since then, she had shut down her own self. The only thing that has till now letting her survive is her cold, clinical & professional demeanor. Contless Fae has approached her, but she has been successful declining them. In their eyes, she's just a feed, an object to play for. But she has to survive, may be for an unknown reason which she doesn't know ...

Lauren let's her thoughts drift away, and starts to get up to head home. She checks her watch, 5.24 pm. Though her body is desperately screaming for rest, her mind is alerting her to check the paperwork laid on her desk. She sighs heavily.

"It's ok, Dr Lewis. I'll manage it'' Lauren snaps her head to the direction of the voice, to find her assistant Samuel standing on the door with a smile. Among the few Fae who admires and care for her, he's one of them. Looks like he has clearly guessed what's going on his boss' mind. She smiles back to him "You don't have to, Sam. It's just a few, I'll survive"

"I know what that few means. But honestly, Doctor. You look like a walking zombie. Might get some rest?", he chimes out in gentle humor entering her office. Lauren lets out a giggle.

"You are right. I do look like a walking zombie. But, are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to be left alone to check for the massive amount of checklist to sort wiith"

"Trust me, I can handle. But you really, really need some rest. "

"Uh, thanks Sam. I can't even imagine what I'ld do without you."

"Mop around like a mooning wolf?" Both of them laugh in union. Sam's humor has always helped Lauren feel much relaxed during her heitic schedule. The Elf is really a good guy.

Lauren grabs her purse and jacket to head out finally. Upon reaching the door, she turns back to him. "Sam ?"

"Huh ?"

"Thank you, again", she speaks out softly in sincere gratitude, flashing a sweet smile. The man blushes.

"You're always wlcome, Doctor", the Elf speaks out with a smile. She returns him another smile, and waves her hand, finally heading out. Both she and him know that he has a crush on her. They also know very well that she's the Ash's ward. But that doesn't mean they can't be friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren can see in the rear-view mirror the heitic schedule has made her so tierd, that she has gained some dark circles around her eyes. These past couple of days has been very tiring. A Fae flu has broken out in the Light territory, and the patients are not reducing any number. But finally, today she has finished the last line pf patients, as yesterday the flu has miracally disappeared. She can get a drink, her mind insists. After all, it has been a week she's gone for a drink to a bar. So she turns her car. Reaching her destination, she parks her BMW near the Dahl Riata, a Fae bar and a sanctuary for both the Light & the Dark.

The bar is not so crowded, as it's Tuseday. She makes her way to the counter. The familiar sight of an old bartender she can witness. Upon seeing her, the old man gives a hearty smile. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan a.k.a, Trick is an ancient Fae, almost 6000 years. Many doesn't recognise him, the Blood King. Since the great Fae War had ended many many years ago, he decided to live a peaceful life. So he built the Dahl as a place of sanctuary for all Fae, also his home. Though his wealth is immense, but a noble man like him chosed to live a simple life, and use his wealth for the welfare of being. Out there in many corners of the world, he holds many charity funds, auctions and a few orphanages. The Light Fae Hospital is also built by his contribution. The Fae has always been harsh towards Lauren, but Trick always helps her as much as possible, never underestimating her as mere human.

"Lauren! How have you been?"

"Hello, Trick. Actually I've been very busy for these past couple of weeks. You know, the Fae flu taking over", she replies tierdly.

Trick nods in approval. "Yes, I'm aware of that. And once again, it has been proved that how much the Fae owe you, Lauren. Thank you, thank you very much! ", he exclaims in pride and honesty holding both of Lauren's hands. Lauren can feel her joy wash over. Not all Fae are bad.

"It's just my duty, Trick. I took the Hypocratic Oath afterall" Her smile wide and eyes shining. Trick pats her shoulder enthusiastly.

"So, what can I get for the lovely Doctor ?" Lauren smiles shyly.

"A glass of chilled white wine would be fine, thank you"

"Coming right up!" And with that, he busies himself. Meanwhile, Lauren scans the bar. A few hybrids are playing pools, and some Dark Faes are dancing. She sighs. Life would've been so easy if she were a Fae. But, that is impossible. Trick's calling her name for the wine breaks her thoughts. She drowns herself with the fine liquid, relishing the feel of smoothness flowing down her.

"So, how's been the in the clinic today? I heard today has been your last line of patients infected by the flu ?", asks Trick while polishing glasses.

"Yes, you heard right. But I'm not sure if the epidemic is yet to be over or not. Though, I've been observing since I came here five years ago that this flu breaks down at this time of every year." A frown marring over her beautiful face.

"Hmm. That you are right. This is just a common flu, nothing to worry about. It's like a common rainy season flu for you humans", smiles the bartender.

"Ohh.. Than I better thank God, because I can't handle anymore of dozens of Faes", her tierdness evident from her voice.

"Uh, okay ...", replies Trick in an unusual voice. Lauren can somehow feel he's hiding something. She wants to be sure if he's displeased with her or something else.

"What happened, Trick ? Did I say something wrong ?", she asks, concern in her voice.

"No no ! You've done nothing, Lauren. Everything's fine"

"But I think there's something else then?"

"Uh, well, it's umm .. "

"You know you can trust me"

"Well, actually it's my granddaughter. She's, um, been affected by the flu. So I thought I'ld request you to check her by. Since you're worn out, I'll prefer you take a break. So, I'm not disturbing you" Lauren has to laugh inwardly. Trick even seems to get nervous asking small favours. She respects him way beyond other Faes,she never wants to say no to any of his requests.

"Trick, sometimes I wonder how so you get nervous to ask small things. Of course I'll do it, and she's your grandchild. That'll be like an honour."

"You know you don't have to. She'll get recovered within a week with the potion I shall make for her. But you should take some relaxing time for your own self, Lauren"

"But I do want to, and it's just a physical examination. Besides I may get to see a anew species"Trick has always been fond of her curiosity and thurst for knowledge. He smiles, "Well then, it's setteled. Thank you, Doctor."

"No problem" she smiles back. Just then, her phone goes off. A message from the Ash. Froe2ning, she opens the message. _X_ _Laueren. At the penthouse. 7.15 pm. Don't be late X_ Her eyes go wide. She knows very well what's going to happen. Normally, she would have gone easily, coz she doesn't have any choice. But today she's really tierd. She's not sure she can handle him.

Trick can notice Lauren's bothering. "What happened, Lauren ?"

"Nothing, uh, just some task pending. I'll have to return to the compound.", she says with a nervous voice. But that doesn't go unnoticed by the Blood king.

"A few moments ago it was my issue being opening up to you. But it seems now you're hiding something. Come on, Lauren. Trust should not be one-sided", he reassures the blonde. she nods her head in agreement.

"It's the Ash. He wants my, uh, company tonight.", she almost whispers. Trick stares her for a knows Lochlyn's obesession and other things he does to Lauren, or rather _forces_ her in them. But what surprises him mostly that she never protests or declines, though she's not keen to want it. A thought comes in his mind. May be he can give her something to re-energize her.

"Come with me"

"Where ?", asks the blonde curiously.

"To the study. Let me show you something" She simply follows him confused. Upon reaching the room, she pulls a wooden stool to sit. Trick's study is neat and clean, despite of having a rusty, old charm of it's own.

The Blood King comes out from the small spare room attached with the study. In his hand a goblet of drink and a little jar. The jar is filled with a liquid of silvery red colour. carefully, he drops a few drops of the liquid on the drink. He then extends his hand to the blonde offering it. Lauren is really confused now.

"What's it ?"

"A simple drink, red wine. But what's the real deal is, as you can see, I've dropped some drops of this liquid" He holds up the jar.

"What is this liquid ?"

"Unicorn blood. To energize your stamina", he finishes with a grin.

"Oh my !", Lauren gushes out in utter surprise. "Where did you get this ? Unicorns are very rare to find. The last one was seen in New Orleans a decade ago"

"A good friend of mine, a werewolf, gave it to me. His pack was once hunting in the jungles of Rhode Island, and found a unicorn freshly dead. The reason of it's death was unkown. So he extracted its blood and kept its dry carcass as a mummy"

Lauren takes the jar from him and observes carefully. The liquid is thick, and the silvery hue on dark red makes it appear like molten platinum. She then again hands over him the jar after finishing her observation. She had heard that unicorn blood can not only give energy, but also is capable of doing many miracles. So they were hunted down by the many Faes in greed, and finally have come upon in the verge of extinction.

"Drink now, Doctor", orders Trick softly. The blonde nods and with a few gulps, she finishes the drink. Within some moments, she can feel a surge of energy coursing through her veins. Her pale face gets a faint pink glow, the dark circles forming around her eyes slowly vanish. Trick smiles seeing her change.

"How do you feel now ?"

"Much much better. Thank you so much, once again, Trick", her voice also find the energy to talk with confidence. The old amn smiles back in reassurance. She grabs her bag to stand up. "I gotta go now. The Ash isn't fond of being late", she says with a sad smile. He nods his head.

Lauren walks towards the door to come out of the club. The evening's gotta be chilly ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren parks her car near the huge penthouse at the middle of the light compound. She straightens her dress underneath the trench coat and locks her car. The elevator door opens and she enters inside, punching the Ash's floor number. As the elevator rises slowly, she checks herself in the reflection of the walls. Everything's seem to be more or less okay. Her flowy blonde tresses elegantly rest over her shoulders, her less makeup enough to accurate her beautiful face. Her dark grey dress smooth and fitting her thin yet curvy body. Her pumps okay to give her a couple of inches adding to her impressive 5'6" height. She always uses wisely of the dresses and other accsessories the Ash gives her, mostly for the purpose of being presented herself well in one of these nights.

The elevator door opens and as usual, she sees the Ash's secretary standing near the foyer and waiting for her. She walks to him and lets him take her coat. She gives him her purse and phone and waits for him to lock these inside a small vault. She can feel his filthy eyes roaming over her body, but dare not say anything, thanks to Eros. He wouldn't have dared, if he thinks of tongue not to be latched out by an angry Light leader.

He asks her to follow him. He opens the door of the dining room, and she comes with the sight of the handsome bastard in a sharp charcoal suit leaning on a dining chair, infront of him a whole course of dinner with candles lit. He gets up from his seat and waves off the secretary. After the man closes the door and dismisses himself, the Ash approaches her with a smug smile. He takes her hand and kisses it. "By heavens. You look so gorgeous, Lauren"

"Th-thank you, sir", she nervously replies. He is very aware of her last heitic schedule because of the flu, and knows how tierd she's supposed to be, watching her over the CCTV camera. But his greed never overcomes, not caring if she would be able to handle or not. Though, he's not as that much hard as the previous Ash, hence having the kindness to arrange dinner. He always does have a partial kindness for Lauren, and that's why she doesn't feel that much disgusted over their physical relationship, or rather arrangement.

He leads her to the table and pulls out the rich leather chair for her to sit. _Being such a gentleman._ She gets angry a bit. Because she knows that behind his charming nature and handsomeness, there's still a bastard. His kindness for her is only for her body, nothing else.

"I guess you have not had any lunch. So I decided to have dinner with my lovely doctor", he finishes with a cocky smile. She just nods her head like an obedient girl. He then pours the wine on glasses. "So, shall we start then ?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you", she replies with a alow voice earning an encouraging smile from him. That's how usually he likes her, less talking and more doing. They eat the dinner in a comfortable silence, though she can feel his eyes burning on her over moments. Soon after finishing the dinner, they sat for the desert. The taste of the desert is releshing, Lauren just losts herself savouring it. But she's unware of how much it's taking Lochlyn not to jump on her. The way her tongue takes the spoon, the way her mouth twiches, the way she bites her lips closing her eyes. _Those lips, oh God mercy,_ he thinks to himself. His cock is already hard like an iron rod, thinking of how her mouth feels wrapped around it. But tonight he can't have those kinky ideas he has for her. Because the Blood King has earlier called him and asked him to dismiss her early, so that she can have some rest and tomorrow can give a good check up to his granddaughter. He is bound to obey that order. Presently in limelight or not, a Blood King is always a Blood King, still feared by many.

Hence, as soon as the blonde finishes her desert, Lochlyn pulls her face crashing their lips in a bruising kiss. He kisses her hungrily, and the need to be inside her right there drives him crazy. With a single pull on the table cloth, all the expensive materials fall on the floor with loud clang to make room. He gets up lifts her up on the table. Not wasting any time, he drags her heels out of her feet and opens the zip of the dress on her back. She in reflex moves her hands up so that he can pull the dress out over her head. His eyes get to see the beauty beneath the dress, only covered with a lacy bra & panties. He lunges himself to her lips, as his hands go south of her, ripping those panties off. Then he kisses down her body to find a heavenly sight of her pussy in her all beauty. Unable to resist any more, he jumps to devour it. Lauren leaps out a gasp as his tongue finds her clit, circling, teasing, sucking it while his hands massage her full breasts. She can feel her wetness come over.

She hates to admit it, but the Naga has been a good lover. He is skilled and having many experiences with a number of women, he knows how to play with ther body, how to make them want him. Especially, he's got an impressive thickness & length, giving him the confidence. So here is Lauren, whimpering and gasping in pleasure as his tongue does magic to her. Soon she feels her orgasm building, but to her dissapointment, he stops. She lets out a low growl in frustration. He chuckles as he unbuttons his shirt after peeling off his jacket in a fluid motion. He zips open his pants to fall around his hips and his big cock springs out proudly. With a single thurst, he's inside her. He then starts to move with a slow rhythm. Soon Lauren adjusts herself. As he moves, she feels the urge to move fast. Her legs immediately wraps around his waist trapping him & urging him to go faster. So he sets a fast rhythm, pounding inside her hard. His mouth find her long elegant neck, kissing and sucking over her pulse point. She cling over his body, wrapping her hands around his broad muscular shoulder. Their bodies starting to sweat in frenzy, his hard abs rubbing against her soft front. The table shakes violently in their movement, creaking and protesting. Soon he can feel her walls tightening around him, which encourages him to go faster. Unble to take anymore, she wraps her legs around him tightly gasping out air as her orgasm crashes over, her hands scratching his back and leaving half moon marks. Her pool of wetness surging around him is enough for him to reach his climax. With one final thurst, he spills all inside her, growling in ecsaty. Their bodies gasping for air. He then kisses softly on her jaws. "Dear God, Lauren. If you were Fae, I would've married you ages ago", he whispers against her lips, still staying inside her and pulling her small form tightly against his large frame.

Lauren shivers on his confession. _He wants to marry her._ But then, it comes back to the ugly fact that she's a _human_. Great. Just another form of his persuation to give herself more willingly to him. She's tierd of the Fae lying her, enthralling her to oblivion. That is how you get treated when you're supposed to be a lonely human in Fae world. Her thoughta are interrupted as he slowly pulls out of her. She prepares to get ready for another round as her hand goes to unclasp her bra, just then Lochlyn's hand stops her to do so. She looks at him in surprise.

"Hate to say, but the Blood King has requested your presence tomorrow. He insists your service for Bo, to check over her regarding the flu. Hence you should get back to home now so that you can have enough rest. You should be presentable, as the Ward of mine.", he finishes with a sotic face. Clearly he's not happy with the idea of her leaving so early or the fact that the Blood King's grandchild is someone who can't be trusted when it comes to very gorgeous beings, especially if they are blonde and older in case of women. But mentally prays assuring himself that Lauren's not her type because she's not skilled nor is much older, just for a year or two maybe. And, she's _his_ ward, after all.

On the other hand, Lauren makes a mental note to thank Trick. The old man has saved her twice today. She really owes him. She politely nods at her master and gets herself dressed doesn't know much of Trick's grandchild.

Isabeau 'Bo Dennis' McCorrigan. Or, Bo Dennis, one can say. No one knows why she uses this name, her official name Isabeau sounds so better and beautiful. Not only is her name, she herself is someone who, the Fae is not much knowledgeable of. It's just known that she was found by Trick when she was 16, and came to discover herself as a Fae. Till then, she was raised by her human foster parents. The Fae still ahve no idea who they are, where they are from. Since then, she stayed with Trick, graduated from Havard with some fancy degree in architect engineering, started a company of P.I agencies exapanding her buisness to become a self-made billionaire at the age of 25 both in human and Fae , turns out as the youngest billioaire heiress of Canada, not to mention the brooding playgirl in terms of the papparazzi, the most eligible bachalorette. In the Fae world, she's equally devil. Lauren doesn't know about her much, not that she doesn't want to, but she's always been busy.

"Excuse me, sir", she says softly,"I don't know much about Ms Dennis" She wants to go prepared tomorrow so that she doesn't have to be embaressed for any lackings. She could've ask her what kind of Fae she is, in the sense of science, but that would be _rude_.

Lochlyn frowns at Lauren's statement. "She's a succubus. A baby Fae, 27 years old" He can see through the corner of his eyes her nervousness., but nods not showing any sign of it.

"As you know what kind she is and how her kind is, you must be careful. She's also powerful, being a baby Fae. Besides, I don't want her eyes on the Ash's ward", he mocks out in dislike on the idea of Bo's eyes on Lauren, while buttoning up his shirt. The Doctor has to laugh inward on her boss' insecurity.

"Okay, sir. I'll br careful. Thank you"

"Hmm. You should be", he commands in a deep voice. She nods in obedience.

"So, am I allowed to be dismissed, Sir ?", she asks hopefully in a low voice.

"Sadly, yes. But, ", he replies in a manly voice, " I'm not done with you, Doctor. At. All" He then takes her face and kisses her sloppyly. Pulling away, he stares at her hazel orbs whisperin, "You're irresistable, can't get enough"

She nods her head nervously as he pulls away from her. "Good night, Sir", she bows herself low and he waves his hand to approve her dismissal. Getting the signal, she turns away to come out as fast she can. As long as she's near Lochlyn, her mind is nervous almost every minute. His dominance overpowering her.

Not soon as she has reached her apartment, she showers to clean herself, washing all the remnants of earlier activities. After her long, hot shower, she changes into some comfortable sweats and takes the Fae contraceptive pills. Lochlyn is supposed not be liking the idea of having his spawn with some lowly human, especially his Chattel. Neither he has the audacity to wear a condom for protection, so she's to do all by herself. Sometimes, the side-effects of those horrendous pills are twice the normal human contraceptive pills, making her nauseous & giving her terrible headches. But really, who cares.

Not thinking anymore over her ugly fate, she busies herself inside the pile of soft comforters, letting her tierd self drift in a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren stares in the mirror to check herself for the last time, before heading to Bo Dennis's penthouse. Grey pencil skirt slightly above knee with a peach half-sleeved blouse. CHECK. Dark blonde tresses in a messy bun. CHECK. Face, okay, she thinks. CHECK. Pumps. CHECK. Looks like everything is somewhat okay. She's more or less presentable to meet a hot-shot billionaire, she thinks. Grabbing her medical bag, purse, coat and car keys, heads out of the door.

Trick has messaged her the time earlier in the morning. The day is a bit cloudy, but she ignores to take an umbrella with her since she'll be travelling with car. She puts on the jacket and enters the car. She's going to do a checkup, but that doesn't mean she needs to put her lab coat on. Besides, that would be not so much presentable while meeting a billionaire.

The traffic is busy as usual, but thanks to heaven, she's not that late. Upon reaching, she parks her car in personal parking lot of Dennis Enterprise. Locking the car, she takes a huge breath and heads toward the big skyscrapper. Huge letters written 'DENNIS HOUSE' above the entrance welcomes. _Holy shit._ It's just the woman's office for here in Vancouver, imagine how much of such high-end offices she owns, Lauren thinks. But then, she curses herself for her stupidity. _Of course, she does. She's a gazillionaire for crying out loud, you idiot !_

"Dr. Lewis ?" Lauren's thoughts are interrupted when a man with a sharp grey suit calls out her name. Must be Dennis's employee.

"Yes ?", she replies in a nervous voice.

"I'm Seth. Please follow me, Ma'am. I'll be leading you to Miss Dennis's floor" She nods in approval and follows suit. They enter the elevator and he presses for th 13th floor. The whole journey is in silence. The man doesn't have any interest to talk to her, his appearance really serious & professional. She wonders if he's Fae or not. The elevator door opens and he leads her to a massive foyer. There's a large desk, behind it a beautiful brunette sitting and typing in a computer. Another lovely brunette approaches them and greets with a polite smile.

"Good morning. I'm Dorothy. You ,must be Dr. Lewis", she adresses Lauren and extends her hand. Lauren nods in approval and returns the handshake with a polite smile. "Please have a seat. Miss Dennis will be available shortly", she replies and guides her to the large couch. She approaches and sits, the rich material feeling softly on her weight. Seth and Dorothy engage in a short conversation. After a while, he approaches to Lauren.

"Dr. Lewis, I leave here. Dorothy will lead you to Miss Dennis shortly. Please feel free to ask anything you need to Alice over there", he speaks out pointing to the brunette sitting behind the desk, who smiles politely in return.

"Sure. Thank you", replies she. He nods and extens his hand. She shakes the hand politely

"The pleasure is ours. Have a good day, Ma'am"

"You too, Seth" And with that, he takes his leave.

Everything falls in a comfortable silence as Seth takes his leave. Lauren busies herself to observe the interiors of the large room. The walls are adorned with rich grey marbles, while the floor must be of some expensive granites. The pillars are strong and of marbles as well. There's a large flower vase grazed on the left of the large desk. A few rich, yet dark-themed canvases are ornamented on the walls. In front of her is a large sized marble table of medium height. A large full window of glass on the right side of the room gives the immaculate view of the busy city. Everything here screams of power and pristinness.

Another never seen before brunette approaches her with equally polite smile from nowhere. _What's with the brunettes ?_ "Would like to have anything, Ma'am ? Tea, coffee, or wine ?", she asks with a smooth professional voice.

"A glass of water would be fine, thank you", Lauren replies. She nods with a smile and goes away. Even their dress suits seem to be thrice the clothes that Lochlyn provides her with. Clean, crisp and pristine, just as how the employers of a rich enterprenuress should be. The woman appears with a neat glass of water. Lauren takes it thanking her. The coolness of water relishes her throat, calming an unknown she has been bearing since arriving here. After she has finished, the brunette takes the glass from her and requests her dismissal. Lauren nods in approval. She wonders how long she has to wait, though it has only been 7 minutes roughly since she arrived. She checks her watch, 11.04 am.

The door opens and a couple of men & women come out. Must have been a meeting. As she watches them, her phone rings. The screen shows her assisstant Sam's caller ID. She picks up with a smile.

"Hello ?"

"Hey, Sam. What's up ? Is everything all right over there ?"

"Chill, Doc. Everything's fine. I called to inform you a Light Elder has asked for you, he needs you to check over his son. I said that I'ld inform him your time. So which date can I give ?"

"Uh, okay. I think you can give him Thursday's time. That would be ok, since I get two days to see after the flu reports."

"Sure, Doctor. I'll let him know"

"Thanks, Sam."

"No, problem."

"I'll come over by the lab later after I finish here."

"Okay, Dr. Lewis. See you later"

"Same to you, Sam. Bye" She hangs up the phone. She wonders who was the Elder. Just then Dorothy comes appears.

"Dr. Lewis, Miss Dennis will see you now.", she announces. Lauren grabs her medical bag and stethoscope. Dorothy helps her to remove her jacket, and proceeds to take her purse & phone, handing them over to the brunette who earlier gave her water. Lauren smooths her skirt & blouse once more, as the brunette leads her to a large shining metallic sleek door. _Okay, here goes nothing._

She enters through the door to come inside a huge office room. A large mahogany desk in far middle, while a set of plush chairs over it, the other side having another chair for the boss. A large dark brown couch in the further corner of the room. The walls of the room have a dark theme, with shining black marble. But what, or _whom_ her eyes land on makes the oxygen escape her lungs.

A tall lady, with long gorgeous brunette tresses pinned in sides and open, stands by the large glass wall, looking above the cloudy sky, arms folded against her chest. Her body comprises of sinfully luscious curves, with full hips and behind. Her bust fuller and more bustier. Those tight navy slacks make her lower body looks so sexy that forces the blonde bite her lips, the cream-coloured blouse unbuttoned on top must be to give a teasing view of her delicious chest, and sleeves folded on elbows enough to show her strong arms. Her very beautiful face looking towards the sky, brooding over an unknown sadness. To Lauren's poor eyes, she has felt as the most beautiful, hottest and attractive woman on this palnet, forcing her to wonder whether the woman herself is Venus & Persephone's love child. Like a Greek Goddess. Just like a marble statue, while the faint light rays reflect her face, dipping within the angles of her face.

She stands there, mesmerized by the brunette's beauty, and doesn't even notice her stethoscope slipping from her right hand. But the sound of the thing falling with a thud breaks the brunette's gazing towards the sky, and forces her to look in the direction of the source. Chocolate brown orbs meet hazel eyes. The world stops for a moment.

 _Oh my, Bo Dennis. What have you done to me ..._

 **GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME. SO PLEASE BE HONEST. I'M FASCINATED BY DOCCUBUS, AND IT'S MY TOP SHIP. I TOOK THE STORYLINE FROM EL JAMES'S THAT NOVEL TO GIVE THE LOVE STORY A DIFFERENT DIMENSION, REFLECTING BO'S DARK AS WELL AS FUTURE-LIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW, AND LET YOUR OPINIONS KNOW ME.**

 **AS FOR THE OTHER SIDE, I'M GONNA LET YOU KNOW ALL THAT NEGATIVE REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED. I'VE READ MANY LG FFS AND NOTICED THAT MANY READERS DISCOURAGE NEGATIVE REVIEWS. BUT THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE, AS IT HELPS OUR MISTAKES TO BE CORRECTED. BESIDES, THERE'S CLEARLY WRITTEN IN THE FF TERMS &CONDITIONS THAT THE WRITERS SHOULD NEVER CALL AGAINST ANY NEGATIVE REVIEW TO THE READERS WHO HAVE COMMENTED THEM.**

 **AND, FOR THE LOCHLYN THING, I SINCERELY APPOLOGISE IF IT'S DISTASTEFUL. BUT THAT HAS TO BE WRITTEN TO SHOW LAUREN'S PLACE IN THE FAE WORLD. BUT IT'LL CHANGE, I PROMISE. AND PLEASE KEEP PATIENCE, WE'LL SOON HAVE BOLO.. :)**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS.**

 **xTheAgni**


	2. Chapter 2

ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO PRODIGY PICTURES AND LOST GIRL.

FIFTY SHADES OF DENNIS PAIRING: BO/LAUREN RATED: M AU/FANTASY

 **LPOV**

IT takes a few moment for Lauren to regain her composture. The chocolate eyes staring at her for a few seconds shifts from intense to normal and calm . She stands there dumbfond as Miss Dennis walks toward her with confident strides. She halts to stand infront of her, towering her for a few inches.

"Pardon me, Miss. But your stethoscope is still on the floor." Lauren breaks from her trance and mouths an appology. Flushing the deepest shades of red, she leans down to pick the mean object that lead her to embarrassment. She can feel chocolate eyes staring at her. Taking a deep breath, she tries to calm herself.

The brunette infront of her extends her hand, "Good morning. I'm Isabeau Dennis McCorrigan." Her voice is smooth and velvety, yet at the same time holding an authority. An aura of dominance and power surrounds her.

"I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis, Medical Officer of the Light, Ward of the Ash. Mr Fitzpatrick McCorrigan has asked my presence here for the your checkup", Lauren replies, masking her professional facade. As their hands meet, a spark of electricity runs down her spine, sending shivers. And, she's not sure how long she can hold her so-called professional form. The woman infront of her is practicaly emitting out lust. _Is this how one feels when being near a succubus ?_ Though, she can't see any pulsing of energy on the surface of her hand while she has shaken hand with her.

"Yes, my grandfather has told me earlier. I'm not that infected, it's just a couple of marks and spots as the after effects of the flu. Though, I'm not sure what exactly they remained for" She frowns looking sideways.

"I suppose they may have some variations while transporting inside the host body, which is yours. Microbes sometime tend to change characteristics while changing host.", replies Lauren.

"Well, I'm no expert in this field. Hence I need your help, Dr. Lewis", she speaks out. The way her tongue rolls out her surname, makes the blonde shiver inside. Dennis can feel it, but choses to ignore. "Please follow me, we shall be doing the checkup inside my spare room" With a tiny smile on her lips, she turns around, Lauren following her lead.

Miss Dennis opens the door for her, and lets her follow suit. The spare room seems more like a living room to Lauren. A big, single glass window at the left side, the walls of the room have a dark theme. Some acrade canvases are hanging, giving the room a beautiful form. A large plasma TV hangs on the wall infront of a big couch set, a glass table in the midde. Further the end of the room is a pristine cabinet for holding liquors and a large refridgerator in the corner. The counter is probably made of expensive dark green marble. A couple of tools stand by the counter. There's a small bed of low height by the right end. She had seen them used by the japanese people when she went on a tour in Japan years ago. A large mahogany desk is kept by the glass door and four leather tools surround it. Everything here screams luxary and power. Even Lochlyn doesn't seem to have access over such wonderful lifestyle. She can't help but wonder what kind of person this Bo Dennis would be.

Dennis leads them to the desk and gestures for the doctor to sit. She herself takes a seat opposite to her. Lauren makes herself comfortable before taking out the chart for examination.

"So. Can you tell me for how many days the flu had lasted on you ?"

"It had started after a few days of it's breakdown. I think, two"

"Did it affect adversely ?"

"No. But I was not in a very good condition either"

"How about the symptoms ?"

"As far as I know, I think it was not very awful. Just the normal symptoms I noticed of others. But for a good amount of those times, I suffered a heating sensation on my back. "

"I suppose you had taken the cure from the lab I work ?"

"No, Dr. Lewis. It was actually a potion made by my grandfather. It did work though, but now I've to deal with the sideffects", she replies with an irritaded expression.

"Okay. Did you feel any kind of breathing problem ?"

"No, I didn't feel. "

"Hmm. okay ..", murmurs Lauren seriously. Her mind goes what kind of sideffects are they supposed to be. She reaches to touch Bo's face to examine her eyes. But just then at involuntering reflex, the brunette moves away with worried expression. The act surprises Lauren.

"My appologies, Dr. Lewis. But I'ld rather prefer you wearing gloves" The declaration immidiately making Lauren embaressed and a bit insulted. _She's a Doctor, for Aphrodite's sake._ She feels the urge to yell at her, but choses to drop the idea. "Yes, you are right", she replies, her voice carrying a bit harshness. Taking a pair of gloves, she puts them in haste, feeling a bit of anger. Not as soon as she has finished, the woman infront of her perhaps decides to rile her up again.

"Another pair over these, please", she asks, which sounds more like an order. Lauren just stares at her like an idiot. Dennis rolls her eyes in return and runs her hand through her gorgeous mane in irritation. "It's just like, uh. I don't want to be touched. I don't like being touched"

 _Aphenphosmphobia. Is there anything left that must be stranger than strangest ? Succubus hating being touched. Why, thank you My Lord !_ She doesn't even need to argue further, and puts a pair of her spare gloves over the previous one. She then proceeds to check those chocolate eyes. As her hands touches the soft, pale skin, she can feel Dennis holding her breath. She tries to ignore it and continuess with her inspection. Clearly, her eyes doesn't show any symptom.

"I don't see any internal nervous system affected. But I need to check the scars and marks. Please pull off your shirt", she asks in her doctor voice. The brunette arches a perfectly-shaped eyebrow, which goes unnoticed by Lauren as she busies herself to prepare some injections.

A smile curves on the young billionaire's lips, forming a dimple on her right cheeck. Slowly, she starts to unbutton the shirt. Eros most probably has made the timing, for at the moment, Lauren decides to turn her head to meet the patient. A pair of fuller, heavy and perfectly round shaped breasts covered with a black, lacy bra comes to her view. The view gets clearer as two hands shred off the blouse finally, exposing perfectly sculpted upper torso with creamy, pale skin, toned arms flexing and a hint of biceps bulging. The sight is completed with Bo's smug smile. Lauren bites her lips, the temperature of her body increasing.

 _Holy Adonis! Isn't she the perfect specimen of female kind ?_

Dennis clears her throat, breaking her trance. Once again, she face goes red. Nervously she pulls a strand of blonde locks behind her ear, and walks round to face the succubus's back. The brunette's back is equally sculpted nicely, yet giving strong feminine curve. Lauren wonders how it would feel to drag her teeth over those shoulders, digging them, then licking ...

 _Get. A. Grip. You idiot!_ She snaps out of her very improper thoughts as her concious half kicks her hard. With all enery she has, she steadies herself and proceeds her examination, bringing her professional form. Lines of red rashes are marred on smoooth, pale skin. The colour has not faded to purple, which is a good sign. Just simple allergy as sideffect which may be caused by some heavy complex contents. Must be from the Trick's potion. But the individual's Fae abilities may go down or not work at a level.

"Dr. Lewis, everything okay over there ?" Lauren's concentration breaks as Bo asks moving her head sideways.

"Huh ? Oh yeah. But one thing needs to be sure of"

"Don't tell me you are thinking of pushing those impossibly painful injections into my skin ?!" The blonde has to laugh mentally over the succubus's childish fear. The way she lets out a pout is completely cute and adorable.

"No, they are not required, Miss Dennis. You seem to be fine." The brunette exhales in relief.

"Then what's that needed to be sure of ?"

"Uh, your abilities and power.", Lauren speaks out nervously. Bo's eyebrows knit together in confusion. She is about to ask, just then at the moment they hear a knock on the door. She throws her shirt on her exposed torso, but doesn't button it up.

"Come in."

Dorothy peaks out her head, but doesn't enter. "Miss Dennis, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in three minutes."

"We are not finished here, Dorothy. Cancel it, please"

Dorothy hesitates, gaping at her boss. She appears lost. Dennis turns her head slowly to face her and raises her eyebrows. Dorothy flushes bright pink. _Oh, good. It's not just me._

"Very well, Ma'am ", she mutters, then exists. The succubus frowns, and turns her attention back to Lauren.

"Please, don't let me keep you from anything. I'll just leave some prescriptions and syrups, those will be enough I guarentee", Lauren mutters.

"So, I was asking, what's there about my abilities ?", the brunette asks, completely ignoring what the Doctor has asked. The blonde resists to roll her eyes.

"Your power on affecting others, are they still in a good level or not", the blonde mutters, careful not to mention the word 'feed'.

"Well, last time I fed was yesterday. And I didn't have to pulse them or use my persuation power", she replies with a frown. Lauren doesn't know what has possessed her, but she extends her arm bravely towards the succubus.

"You can try me "

The brunette inhales sharply, shock written all over face. Lauren herself is surprised.

"No, _Lauren._ I'm not going to do that. I might lose control", she whispers in a deep voice, a cool gleam in her eyes. She doesn't look pleased.

"Don't worry. I think I can handle it. And I know you can won't hurt me", Lauren replies in a low voice looking down, extending a hand.

"And why is that ?" Dennis arches an eyebrow, looking directly at her.

"Because I trust you"

The brunette's face falls and her eyes widen in shock, perhaps wonder. It has just come out from the inside of Lauren. _Does she really trust her ?_ She thinks. But deep inside, she knows she does. She doesn't know how or why, she just met the brunette for how much, like 20 minutes ? But the declaration is just not to earn her trust.

Bo just stares her for a moment. Then slowly lifts her hand to touch the blonde's extended hand.

A strong flow of electricity flows down Lauren's body as as she can see glows of orange pulses runs through her skin. She can see stars and at the same time feel the bulding of an orgasm, though the brunette has not done anything to her, _yet._ It's like she's floating on heaven, her whole body feeling wonderful ..

"I-I th-think it's wor-working", Lauren gasps out, practically dripping further south. _Yep. Definitely working._

She lifts her head to meet Bo's eyes. Those liquid orbs has darkened from chocolate to deeper shades of electric blue. And within few seconds, the next thing she knows is her lips crashing with a pair of soft & full lips in a hungry kiss, while strong arms snaking around her body, trapping her completely. She losts her last bit of control and responds the kiss with equal force, closing her eyes tightly. Her fingers lock within the brunette's dark tresses. She can feel the brunette's hands glide down her body, squeezing her hips, and go further down to grab her ass , lifting her on the desk. The kiss never stops, rather escalates as the succubus's tongue invades inside Lauren's mouth, tasting her. The doctor runs her hand inside the brunette's open shirt, feeling the smooth soft skin of her sculpted back. She feels a trail of wet kisses being placed on her long neck, and those full lips sucking on her pulse point. The sensation is enough to make her moan in pleasure. The hands that were earlier grabbing her hips shift to her chest, unbuttoning her blouse in urgency. As her shirt is completely opened, those lips makes their way further going down, to the skin of her chest, and then to the upper surface of her breasts, and then to take her eager breasts inside an awaiting mouth. But, she can't actually feel them, which makes her whimper in frustration.

She opens her eyes to see what has come up, but rather meets with the sight of Bo Dennis's hand holding hers, and she's standing straight intact on her previous spot, not sitting on the desk.

"And that's what happen when you are pulsed strongly" The brunette's smooth voice interrupts her. She lifts her head to meet the brunette's , her face helding a knowing smile.

Lauren's face goes all red, redder than before. She's all flushed, like a deer caught in headlights. _Jesus save me!_ She literally daydreamt her own porn, infront of the person who's casted as her co-star, touching her, kissing her, wanting to fu- GOSH! She can't stay here anymore, or rather anywhere near this damn Goddess. Immediately she draws her hand from the brunette's tight grip.

"I need to go "

"What! Why ?" Bo practically screams out.

"I have patients to see in the clinic. Sorry, Miss Dennis. But I assure you are completely fine. I've written the medicines, make sure to fetch them from my clinic." She places the prescription on the desk.

"Don't go. Please, stay", Bo replies with an urgency in her voice. It seems more of pleading. Lauren looks at her her eyes directly. The brunette runs her hand through her dark hair, closing her eyes. "I didn't get to thank you, Dr. Lewis. At least, have some wine."

"You don't need to. I owe Trick more than anything. Besides, I took Hippocratic Oath", she murmurs looking away and grabbing her bag. Bo nods, letting out a sigh. She buttons her her blouse and stands up. They silently walk out from the office and Dennis as her lady self, opens the door for Lauren. They reach near the elevator, and Alice brings Lauren's jacket and purse.

"Let me" Bo takes the jacket from Alice's hand and helps her put it on. The act makes her long fingers graze slightly on Lauren's back, making her to inhale sharply. She has to hold her breathe.

Turning around, she meets the brunette's cool demeanor, chocolate eyes smouldering.

"I guess it is then. I hope you recover from the allergies, soon"

"That I hope too."

"Good bye, Miss Dennis", Laren bades.

"Good bye, Dr. Lewis", the brunette bades back. Lauren nods and enters the elevator. As she waits for the elevator to close, her eyes lock with those chocolate orbs,that has left her breathless. She can see something inside them, something deep, something dark, something _dangerous._

"Lauren "

"Isabeau .."

And mercifully, the doors close . . . .

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR IMMENSE SUPPORT. I'LL KEEP POSTING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **TO THOSE WHO HAVE SHARED THEIR HELPFUL SUGGESTIONS TO GET THE BETA USER, I GOT TO SAY THAT I WROTE THIS STORY AS I LOST A STUPID BET TO MY ANNOYING FRIENDS. AND THE CONDITION IS NOT TO USE ANY BETA. BESIDES, I DON'T GET THE CHANCE TO CHECK A SECOND TIME. MY SCHEDULE IS VERY HEITIC. CHASING THE OLE SURGEONS, DISSECTING BODIES, ATTENDING LECTURES AND MUCH MORE. BUT I PROMISE I'LL DO BETTER. :)**

 **AND TO THOSE IDIOTS WHO HAVE FORCED ME TO THIS LOVELY START- WELL, I LOVE YOU ALL,TOO 3**

 **P.S- SOMEONE ASKED FROM WHERE I BELONG. I'LL LEAVE A HINT- SAARE JAHAAN SE ACCHA, HINDUSTAAN HUMARA :) :)**

 **LOVE, TheAgni X**


	3. Chapter 3

ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO PRODIGY PICTURES AND LOST GIRL.

FIFTY SHADES OF DENNIS PAIRING: BO/LAUREN RATED: M AU/FANTASY

 **LPOV**

HER heart is pounding. The elevator arrives on the first floor, and she scrambles out as soon as the doors slide open, stumbling once but fortunately not sprawling onto the immaculate sandstone floor. She races for the wide glass doors, and suddenly she's free in the bracing, cleansing, damp air of Vancouver. Raising her face, she welcomes the cool, refreshing rain hitting on her face. She closes her eyes and take a deep breath, trying to recover what's left on my equilibrium.

 _"Holy Adonis !",_ she gasps out, the need to make her head clear in a neat peace surging.

No one has ever affected Lauren the way Bo Dennis has, and she can't fanthom why. Is it her looks? Her civility? Wealth? Power? She doesn't understand her own irrational reaction. She breathes an enormous sigh of relief. What in heaven's name was all that about? Leaning against one of the steel pillars of the building, she valiantly attempt to calm down and gather her thoughts. She shakes her head. What _was_ that? Her heart steadies to its regular rhythm, and when she can breathe normally again she heads for the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Lauren reaches the clinic, it's afternoon. The patient density is less today. So she decides to take a break. Well, she needs one desperately. Sam has offered to grab lunch for her, since she isn't able to feel normal, or so said energy.

She begins to feel foolish and embarassed as she replays the interview in her mind. Surelu she's overreacting to something that's imaginary. Okay, so Dennis is very attractive, confident, commanding, at ease with herself-but on the flip side, she's arrogant, and for all her impeccable manners, she's autocratic and cold. Well, on the surface. An involuntary shiver runs down the blonde's spine. That brunette doesn't suffer fools gladly, but why should she? Again, Lauren is irritated that Trick didn't give her brief biography.

Her thoughts are cut by the ringing of her phone. It's Hale, her best friend; more appropriately, only best friend.

"Hello there sexy blondie!"

"Haley, hi!"

"Glad that you're still alive", Hale chuckles onthe other end. She rolls her eyes.

"Since when does that concern you, oh almighty Siren?"

"Hey! Don't say that! I did call first!"

"Yeah, yeah. You did. And you _did_ come to see me last Sunday, didn't you?", she asks sarcastically.

"Ohh! I said sorry, nay? I was busy, Lo! The case was sucking, and hell to be told, we were able to close it after a month!"

"Okay. I get it. No problem"

"Thanks, Lo!"

"But that doesn't mean you are forgiven"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Lauren has to laugh mentally, she's sure he must be pouting over there so adorably.

"Hehehehehe! Okay, okay! So tell me how's life there?"

"Life? Well, full of caes, chasing ass of criminals, vada vada!", he snorts on the other end. "What about yours?"

"You know, the whole flu thing exhausting me, not to mention the clinic"

"What about the Ash?" She stiffens and stays silent, not able to answer.

"Lo, are you there?"

"I am" Hale immediately regrets that he shouldn't have asked that. He hopes that one day the Ash may stop using her as his toy, and give her a place in his life,or may free her. But clearly, he's sensing now that it's not gonna happen. His friend is likely to live the rest of her life miserably. _Only if God may forbid!_

"Hey. I'm sorry, sweetheart. Please forgive me", his voice soft and sad as he replies.

"No. It's fine, Hale. Forget it" She sighs big, and changes the topic, "So how come you still aren't coming to see me?"

"You know I thought I might come by today. But when I called at your office earlier today, Sam informed me that you went out to visit a patient. So I dropped the idea"

"Oh that one. Yes, I was busy this morning. Went to see an important patient as asked by Trick. And I kept the phone off"

"That's why I couln't reach you. Anyway, that's gone now. By the way, who was the patient? Must be someone big shot, ain't Trick asked you if not then"

Yes, important indeed. She's confused whether to tell her best friend or not. She's confirmed he'll surely freak out upon hearing who the patient was. But then, he's her best friend. Shecan't hide anything from him, literally.

"It's Bo Dennis, Trick's granddaughter"

"WHAT? You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me, Lewis!"

She huffs. She knew he'll react like this. "No, Haley. I'm not"

"That billionaire hot-shot playgirl? No way"

"Uh huh"

"You gotta spill every beans tomorrow when I come there at lunch. These Siren ears are eager to hear some gossips"

"It's not some go-"

"I know, I know ok? Now keep them for tomorrow, Doctor"

Lauren sighs, finally. She knew her friend won't stop. For a man so alpha with rock-hard abs and a charming handsome face, Hale is sometimes a bit girly. Especially for Fae gossips.

"Fine! Happy now?"

"Very ..!", he says smugly earning another eye roll from Lauren. At the moment, Sam enters with lunch.

"I gotta go . See you tomorrow?"

"Sure! See you tomorrow. Bye, doc"

"Bye, Hale" She cuts off the phone and turns to meet Sam's warm smile. He offers the coffe and sandwich to her. Seeing the food, she realises she's been hungry. The whole Dennis drama has exhausted her.

"Thanks, Sam. I really needed this. Kind of tired since morning"

"No problem, Doctor.", he replies with his soft smile. "So how was the examination? Did it go well?" She tenses a bit hearing his question. Now she's thinking should she tell him about her to embarassing escape and all blushing states in the presence of _that_ devil? She BETTER not.

"Uh. That went quite well, I think. Not any serious issue. Just some allergies as sideffects. I left the prescription. Miss Dennis's employee may come to take the medicines anytime soon."

"Okay. I'll give the supplies. But what about the patient? How is she like?"

"What do you mean how's she like? Obviously like some other normal Fae. Except a bit arrogant", she replies, hiding her nervousness as much as possible.

Sam chuckles. He gets that his Boss too has been affected by the succubus like others. He doesn't need another neon signal flashing on the blonde's forehead for confirmation. So he doesn't coax much.

"Okay Dr. Lewis. I got it", he replies with a small laugh. She narrows her eyes. Looks like Bo Dennis is really that famous, everyone wants to know about her. But then, why should she care?

"Doctor, go to your home." Sam can notice something's bothering her. Her dark circles are not gone at all. She didn't get the needed rest yesterday, most probably.

"Oh really? The charts are not checked, patients are still coming, Dennis's employee may come anytime to take those medicines, and you are saying that I should go home?"

"Yes. Clearly, I can notice the lack of adequate rest has worn you out, those dark circles are enough to prove it. You don't need to worry anything here. I've rechecked the charts four times, patients are not at any good number so me & Stella can manage. And I've already told you I'll give the supplies to Dennis's men. Hence, now you should head home"

She looks at him for a moment. He nods his head in reply.

"I'm not pleased at all, Sam. You better watch next time", she huffs grabbing her coat and purse. Her assistant is this stubborn sometimes, flashing his gracious smile.

"You're welcome, by the way", he says with a smug smile, which reminds her of Bo Dennis. She shakes her head to shoo away those thoughts. _Bo Dennis shouldn't come in her mind within every fifteen minutes. Damn you, Lewis!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben&Jerry's ice cream is always a delight for Lauren. Since she has left early from the clinic, she decided to buy one. Her plan is to eat those chocolate mushed ice creams while watching TV, and then eat pizza in dinner with a bottle of beer, then finally fall asleep. Her eyes are practically SCREAMING for a good nap.

So,here she is, sitting on her couch, eating those ice creams after finishing the pizza, watching The X Files. She has showered taking time and changed in her comfy sweats which are old and loose, the t-shirt is one of her old boyfriends. It's currently over washed and faded. But she doesn't get it why the pizza delivery guy was looking at her like a hawk. She did wanted to slam the pizza over his face, but instead polietly handed him the money and closed the door. That's how she, Lauen Lewis; a 29 years old woman, is. Moral ethics and medical profession.

The show finishes with Scully getting more serious regarding the evidences. So she gets up, and puts the leftovers inside the fridge. The beer bottle is discarded in the bin, while the ice cream bowl is washed. Then she cleans the table. There, all clean.

She stares at the mirror while brushing her teeth. Her eyes have got those dark circles badly. Her natural glowing skin is currently pale. She really needs a good sleep.

As she gets cofortable inside the duvet, a message from Sam comes. It says that Dennis's men have come to fetch the medicines, and he has given them, so that she shouldn't worry. And left a bonquet of white lilies as a thank you. _Arrogant polite bitch._ She types a thank you and puts the phone back on the bedside table.

She recalls the day's event. Bo Dennis is truly kind of a person. So what if she's drop dead gorgeous? She's kind of arrogant and dominating. She doesn't even like the fact that she's a few inches taller than her. It gives her the damn perfect posture like those Greek Goddesses, which is, _illegal._ But the way she walks, her pants twitch deliciously around her hips. The way her long fingers grazed her back, it kind of gave her a mini shock of 300 volts. Though the blonde has dated only a few people, two guys and two girls, she still has a bit of decent knowledge regarding how her body will react to the other. Even with Nadia, whom she had a long time relationship, she didn't feel the immediate attraction. It took them several dates. But this Bo Dennis! She's so so frustrating! Bloody, arrogant brat! Bossing around! But then, why should she care? She has nothing to do with that brunette. So she pulls the duvet over her head and shuts her eyes. After a bit trying, sleep slumbers within her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _She's lying on a bed with her back, huffing, whimpering, as dark tresses fall near her face. Lips sucking, licking, kissing her neck. A pair of soft hands massage her boobs. But the wonderful sensation between her legs is what making her moan loudly. The brunette over her tilts her hips just at the right angle, making her gasp for more air. But the rapid thursting doesn't stop. Rather, increases to much faster pace. She can feel her orgasm building. Her legs are starting to give up. She goes to moves them, but fails. They are spread wider and restrained with heavy chains on the knees. Those lips let out a chuckle, and move to kiss her. The kiss is so intense that she can't hold her orgasm. She crashes heavily from her high, shattering into million pieces. The urge to hold the brunette on her becomes frantic. But she can't move her hands either. They are pinned with the headboard, most probably cuffed. The person above her thursts two times hardly, and growls loudly as her own climax crashes. Those lips again found her own lips in a needy kiss. The next thing she knows is blue stream coming out from her lips and entering inside the brunette's open mouth. Electric blue orbs graze at her own hazel eyes. And feeling the euphoric sensation, her eyes close and the world goes dark..._

With a single jerk, Lauren's body comes up in a sitting position on the bed. Her t-shirt is drenched with sweat. Her breathes are ragged as she gasps out more more air. She reaches out for the water bottle kept on the bedside table welcomeing the coolness of fresh water run down her dry throat. Placing the bottle again on the table, she lays down, looking up the blank white ceeling above her head. The clock chimes out the time is 2 am. _Holy shit._ She has never dreamt of anything so intense and wild, not even in her wildest dreams of Adonis or Nadia. It's literally a nightmare to her. A sex dream, that too of someone who she finds utterly frustrating. _Sweet Jesus. Well isn't it the right thing to happen?_

" OF COURSE IT ISN'T!", she shouts out loud in frustration and anger. Her condition is seeming to be not so well. She's so aroused and horny! Just thinking of those lips, those hands, that tongue-uuggh! Her panties are wet. _Which is, honestly, very very WRONG._ She pulls her blonde hair in anger, and head overs the bathroom. She needs a nice, long, cold shower. May be just then she'll be able to sleep peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Hale had texted her to meet over for lunch, Lauren has decided to finish all works as fast as possible and spare 2 hours for lunch. And, she did finish early. So she's now heading over to the cafe that he texted her earlier. Her best friend is the only Fae that she loves heartily. It first started with a visit. She was new as the chattel and the Ash was more of an asshole. She had to live in constant fear of being thrown in the dungeons more often.

One day Hale Santigo and Dyson Thornwood, two Light Detectives came with some bodies that were needed her forensic supervision. Dyson was a wolf shifter and Hale was a siren, from high class Santigo family of clan Zamora. Dyson tried to make pass on her, but she politely declined. He, as his usual alpha self, thought it hurt his ego. But he couldn't harm her physically. So he started to despise her from that day. But Hale, as a noble man, saw something on her. He asked her to join him over some drinks in the Dahl. After the drinks, they stayed in contact. One day, Val, Hale's sister was attacked by some mermaids. The venom was spreading too fast. The other Fae doctors already said no. But when she was taken to the clinic As Hale's last hope, Lauren didn't dissapoint him. He shed his tears of joy when his sister opened her eyes. Since then, they have been best friends, staying side by side in need. The Santigos even claimed Lauren's only kin, Aunt Martha, who the Light planned to kill so that she couldn't contact her. Now she's living as a family with one of the Santigo families in Georgia.

She opens the door to find her friend sitting on a corner table and watching in his laptop. As she approaches, he notices her and gets up to engulf her in a bear hug. She returns the hugh with same enthusiasm.

"God Lauren! I missed you so much!", he beams and observes her at an arm length. "Well, aren't you a bit shabby? But none the less still gorgeous" He gives her a kiss on the cheeks. She smiles in return. They turn to sit.

"I missed you too, Haley", she replies. "But you seem to be very busy to see your friend" Her pout makes him laugh.

"Hey, here I am now. By the way, you could've too", he narrows his eyes jokingly.

"I did want to, you know. But the flu was massive one. I was so busy, couldn't even afford to sleep. But yesterday, my assistant was kind enough to take the work so that I may get some decent sleep."

"Uh. Chill, we're here now. So don't mock over the past." The lunch arrives, and the sight makes Lauren smile happily. He has ordered her favourite Italian.

"You got me Italian! Awww Hale, thanks so much!"

"Hm hm. You should be lucky that I love you", he says pretending to be serious.

"I know, and I love you too", she smiles back and he pats her hand.

They start their lunch. "So, tell me about your new patient"

Lauren tenses a bit. She knows where this is going.

"Which patient? Every patient is new to me"

"Don't try with me, Doc. Might if I remind that I can read you like a glass?" True, he does.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay". He raises his head. She knows this look, it's the detective look. And, which indicates she's in trouble. "I'm talking about Bo Dennis"

"Oh "

smiles in victory. "So, how was she like? "

"Um, smart, polite, intimidating. A bit arrogant, might I add. Though, she politely asked me to join for a glass of wine and sent a bunch of white lilies as a thank you", she speaks nervously.

"Holy Odin! And..?"

"She's very focused, intense even- and young. Really young. 27 ?"

"Yeah. A baby Fae"

"And acts like an old lady. She's even 2 years younger than me. But walks around so bossy"She rolls her eyes. "And sh- by the way, why are you so eager?"

"Because she's drop dead gorgeous, and hot like hell? Most of the Toronto is enthralled by her charms . And I can see you've entered the list" He winks mischeviously. The water most probably decides to go through the wrong tube, and she coughs out. The mean devil in front of her laughs in return.

" .NOT. Besides, it's Vancouver", she glares at her laughing friend while wiping her mouth. "And she doesn't seem like the dating type to me"

"Yes,that's true. Her feeds are very confidential within her privacy very tightly. Moreover, she has never been seen with anyone."

"How do you know that ?"

"See by yourself" He turns his laptop. The Google is displaying a vast amount of pictures of Bo Dennis. Some are of award funtions, some of charity, some for high-end glossy magazines, some of parties, some of visits on universities and other educational institutions. But, no picture showing her with any date or supposed like that. The fact seems so odd, for someone who's practically a Greek goddess being bachelorette isn't normal. She wonders how many millions are after her. And here she is, never with any date whenever she's in society pages.

"No she isn't."

"But let's just hope some day. She has got centuries to find one. Good-looking daughter of a bastard"

Lauren laughs at her friend's words. "Is that the other version of 'son of a bitch'?"

"More so", he grins widely. "But admit it, Lo - even you can't be immune to her looks"

 _Crap!_ She can feel her cheeks heating so she tries to change the track.

"You probably would've got a lot more out of her"

"I doubt that, Lo. Come on- she practically sent you a bunch of white lilies. Which, she doesn't do to anyone, from what I've heard from Dyson"

"Dyson? What he has to do with her?"

"Uhhh! He's been a stable feed of her for last three years. He's a wolf, and strong enough to sustain her at a time. But other than that, they are nothing." She cringes at the thought of Dyson being with her. _Eww._ But tries to shove away the thoughts. Why will she ? The brunette isn't anyone to her.

"You never told me that."She narrows her eyes.

"The issue never came. Why, are you jealous, Dr. Lewis?"

She grits her teeth in frustration, "Are you mad?"

"No I'm not. And you've been blushing since we started talking about her", he replies smugly.

Damn, he's so ass. _Think of something, quick._ "She's driven, controlling, arrognt-scary, but very charismatic. I can understand the fascination" She adds truthfully, hoping this will shut his mouth. The lunch is finished by now.

"Fascination? Oh my God! Lauren Lewis fascinated by someone! For how long I've been waiting to hear this! Thanks oh heavens", he acts as if he's praying, which earns him a smack from the blonde. "Ow! What? You don't know good girls should not disturb others while in prayer?"

"And good boys don't make some stupid, nonsense assumptions"

"Oh Lauren, it can't have been that bad. I think she sounds quite taken with you"

 _Taken with her?_ Honestly, he's being ridiculous.

"Can we walk out to have some ice cream?"

"Please" He sets the bill. "But that doesn't mean that I'm finished with you, Lewis"

She rolls her eyes and lets out a huff. Looks like she she may need some earplugs...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **BPOV**

Bo is sitting in her Vancouver office, staring on the sky. Her life has taken a turn when she had started that sordid, estranged affair when she was barely 17. But that helped her conquere, achieve, succeed anything and everything she ahs wanted. Except for one thing, or _one person._

She can notice her mind is often getting diverted and lack of attention ever since yesterday. Ever since the checkup. _Ever since that Light doctor stepped on her office._

She just finished her morning meeting with a oil shipping company , and it was barely noon, more likely late morning. Her grandpa sent her message that her checkup was a must. And knowing Trick, he wasn't the man to refuse. She was technically annoyed. She didn't even had a proper breakfast, since Kenzi had decided to give her a morning showof the Goth's latest purchase of those God-knows-how-much-weird boots. So, she waited patiently for the Doctor to enter, keeping her eyes focused on the sky. It gives her some kind of peace and stability.

The awkward sound of the stethoscope falling on the ground broke her from her trance and made her turn towards the source. And, _she saw her_. Immediately, that girl reminded Bo of Helen-of-Troy-meets-Juliet. Shy posture, big soulful hazel eyes tracing dark circles, cleft chin, symmetric face with soft expression, looking at her as if those beautiful eyes are in trance. _Gorgeous dark blonde tresses. Tied in a bun._ Skinny yet curvy body, wide hips and full chest, making the lucky blouse a bit tight. Sexy long legs. _They should br wrapped round me while I fuck her in every missionary position possile. Hmm. I must ask Evony to let me borrow those ancient Kamasutra texts once again._

By Mother Mary. _She's beyond beautiful ... and hot._

The way her name rolled from those beautiful lips, it felt music to Bo's ears. Lauren Lewis. But, it didn't feel like appropriate. Why should it feel music to her ears? She wasn't singing any song.

Through the whole checkup, Bo could notice she was being very nervous. Blushing, more than neccessary. And, to be honest, she felt proud. proud that she was the reasin the blonde was blushing in every beautiful shades of pink. Normally, she would've ignored, after all she's accustomed to such things. But something abouth this blonde made her want more. The way she bit those lips when the brunette pulled off her shirt, gave her inappropriate thoughts of _how those would've felt between her legs.._ Then she proceeded to move behind to examine her back. Bo took a chance of getting a glimpse of that full tight ass. _How often it would get pink when I smack them with my flogger, or my hands, which would be more better._

The doctor was a full package. Sure she was shy,sober& silent and looked more of a softie and mushy type. But you know what they say, that those are equally loud in bed. _Or in Bo's playroom._ The thought alone gave Bo chills. But the lady was , like frustrating, in an unkown way.

"You can try me"

What the fuck! The unspoken thing that any human may dare to ask, let alone the risk of losing their lives. _How dare she!_ She had to fight down the urge to drag the blonde out of the seat, bend her across her knee, and spank the living shit out of her, then fuck her over her large desk with her hands tied tightly behind her back. That would answer her damn bravery. _How frustrating is this female? Reminding me of Kyle!_

"No, _Lauren._ I'm not going to do that. I might lose control" My voice cold and hard. Lauren. It is a lovely name. She liked the way her tongue rolled around it.

"Trust me", she mutters shyly, and Bo was rewarded with those submissive look: eyes large, nervous about Bo's reaction. Bo liked the effect she had on her. _May be I should possess you, and I could really take care of you, baby. You, for one._

Hence to test, the pulse was a bit close to high, nearly 7. The moans that next came was enough for Bo to confirm. _Yes, I want to flog and fuck this female in my playroom. Have her bound, and wanting . . . needing me, trusting me, only me._ It ain't gonna happen, Dennis. So cut the CRAP!

To her dissapointment, it didn't last long enough for the sake of her needy eyes. The blonde recovered and out of her own mistake, she was leaving, leaving Bo desperate.

"I have patients to see in the clinic. Sorry, Miss Dennis. But I assure you are completely fine. I've written the medicines, make sure to fetch them from my clinic."

 _Fuck you, Dennis! Now she will be gone! Why was the need to embaress her more?!_

But who was she to listen Bo. So here they were now near the elevator, parting for once and last.

"I guess it is then. I hope you recover from the allergies, soon"

"That I hope too"

"Good bye, Miss Dennis"

"Good bye, Dr. Lewis"

She pressed the call button, while entering the elevator. And Bo felt like her ground would leave her anytime soon. Those hazel eyes, looking at her. She couldn't figure it out, as it was hidden behind that shyness. _May be something deep, something soft, something desperate .._

"Lauren

"Isabeau.." And the elevator doors close, leaving her name hanging in the air, sounding odd, unfamiliar, yet sexy as hell.

 _Well, fuck me. What was that?_

The constant nagging of her inner voice is driving her crazy now. She can't help but heed the call. The whole night she couldn't sleep. She needs to know more about this girl.

"Dorothy", she snaps over the intercom. "Get me Seth on the line, now"

Her phone buzzes within a few seconds.

"I have Mr. Gaston on the line for you."

"Put him through"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Good afternoon, Miss Dennis. What can I do for you, Ma'am?", Seth's voice comes alive.

"Seth, I need a background check on one Dr. Lauren Lewis" ...

 **THANK YOU ALL A MILLIONS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! IT MEANT A LOT FOR ME. THE WEEK WAS BUSY AS HELL, BUT I MANAGED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE, I'LL BRING BOLO BACK. THIS STORY IS A SLOW BURN, BUT WHEN IT'LL BURN, IT WILL BURN EVERYTHING ;)**

 **TO MY IDIOTS WHOM I OWE MY FRIENDSHIP FOREVER- I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THAN CUPCAKES! YEH PUPPY BOHAT CUTE HAI! PATA NAHI TU LOGO KE BINA MERA KYA HOGA. LOVE LOVE LOVE U ALL! UMMMAAHHH! :* :***

 **I'LL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING. PLEASE GIVE A LOTS OF REVIEWS SO THAT I MAY GET THE COURAGE TO WRITE FAST!**

 **LOVE, TheAgni x**

 **P.S- I WAS THINKING OF WRITING A FIC WHERE BO IS A SHIFTER WHILE LAUREN A SUCCUBUS ;) AND THEY ARE FACING PROBLEMS IN THEIR ARRANGED MARRIAGE :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**FIFTY SHADES OF DENNIS**

RATED: M

AU/FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL

LOST GIRL

 **Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Lost Girl & Prodigy Pictures.**

 **LPOV**

IT'S been almost five days, and Hale hasn't pondered anything about Bo Dennis, and Lauren feels somewhat relieved. She just sometimes wishes Hale was to be been a girl, that would've been quite appropriate. His behaviour is almost like those teenage school girls in the gossip department, especially if it's related to her.

It's Saturday evening, and she's laying on her couch, and rechecking her research project on Stem Cell. Since four months, she's been working on it, and now it's like one of her ddreams are coming true. She has recently discovered how to inject pathogenic virus carrying desired gene to cure some selective diseases, say Alzheimer's in a vast accuracy within short time. She should partially thank Lochlyn for allowing her to carry on her research without any restrictions of those Fae Laws as a Chattel. She's now able to send her discovery to her former educational Institute, the Yale University of Medicine. And she's so happy. That's what one thing she finds peace on. Her passion for medicine, research and curing others. And she did accomplish, that too in a level where it takes almost long 15 years for most of the researchers. Yes, she, Dr Lauren Lewis, at the age of 29, has achieved many things. Her merrit, her talent, her patience have made her someone who's not to be backed upon. Though, her miserable fate has destroyed her life.

All done and all okay, she switches off her tab and stretches on the couch. Just then, her phone goes off. The caller ID makes her smile. It's Val, Hale's little sister.

"Hey, Val"

"Glad that you're still alive, Lewis" the younger Siren mocks, probably rolling her eyes. "Jeez, it's been a month!"

"I know, I know! But seriously, what to tell. The Flu and all those patients!"

"Yeah yeah! Heading off to save some sorry Fae asses. But Doc, you're seriously in trouble when I say I've not seen you for a least, you could've texted!"

"God! I've appologised already!" Lauren pleads, rolling her eyes. The woman can sometimes be soo annoying.

"Alright, alright. But, it's time we need to catch up. Tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon at my store,I need a hand. One of the two workers will be absent"

"Ohh. So you're calling me to watch up on your store, while you play strip poker with your yummy boy toy across the street?", Lauren teases her friend. She's very much aware of the other woman's fling.

"I'm sure I'll be enjoying kicking your tight little ass tomorrow" Val gushes is a scolding voice, earning a laugh from the blonde.

"Sure, V. I'll be counting on you"

"Yeah. Well, say what, I missed you so much Lo"

"I missed you too, Val."

"It's been really long. There's so many things to tell, Lo. Come quickly tomorrow"

"Ok. I'll be, don't worry"

"Love you, Doc. Bye"

"Love you too, V. See you" She hangs up her phone. She really misses her friends. She's actually glad that she met Hale a couple of days ago, otherwise, they donn't get the chance to catch up with some friends time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And, he finally asked me out!" Val gushes with a blush blooming on her cheeks. She has filled up Lauren with the all exclusive details of how her fling across the street asked her out. The man, Derrek seems a nice & decent guy from what Lauren has heard. They are currently sitting cross-legged on the top of the counter of Val's hardware store, ice creams on their hands.

"Hmm... That sounds awesome. But -" The blonde scoops another spoon and puts inside her mouth. "He's a merman, remember that ?"

The Siren frowns at her words. "I know ...", she mutters, barely audible. "It's just, he's really hot and- and I miss him like all day"

"I'm not saying that it's wrong, V. But you can't ignore the fact that they mate within their own species.", speaks out Lauren, looking directly at her friend. She knows she doesn't want to upset her friend, but she feels to remind her the harsh truth. She then takes her hand, and holds. "And I feel that this is going to be more than some normal one-time date"

The Siren simply nods, and sighs. "He asked me out, Lo. What am I supposed to think ? I literally like him, and I didn't think of anything when he asked out other than to say yes"

"I get it, V. It's not your fault, okay ? Besides, I don't think he's upto following some Fae traditions. It's 21st century, and like human traditions, Fae traditions too change"

"I hope so, Lo. Honestly to tell, it will hurt me if he will not show up being serious", sighs Val. Lauren proceeds to embrace her, intending to fill with support.

"No matter what, I'll be with you if he's into you, V. I'm sure Hale will also acknowledge once he understands. Just, be careful. We can't see you get hurt", she says, making comfortable circles on her friend's back.

"I won't disappoint you" They part and the blonde gives her a reassuring smile. Just then the door of the store opens and a very tired Hale walks in. When he finds them, his lips quirk in a smile.

"Ice creams, that too without me ?", he pouts adorably, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Well, my dear brother, might I remind it's you who declined the offer to chase some big Frost Giant ass ?", Val chimes out. Her brother narrows his eyes playfully to her.

"Not fair, huh. It's my duty. Besides, the Doc here knows what that case has lead to. Right Lauren ?" he mutters turning to the blonde, who nods in response.

"I can't belive he's six clean murders under his sleeves. And I can't fanthom how he has still managed to escape every trap since a month. Believe me when I say he's a professional"

"Yeah, you're right, Lo. He _is_ a professional. His killing patterns are all the same, freezing victims to death and then cutting off their throat"

"Gross !" exclaims the younger Siren dramatically, then turns towards her brother. "Now tell me, why are you here"

"That's why I'm here. I need the record book of Uncle Hathcliff containing the records of some of his fellow poweful Elemental Faes. May be they can help us", he says seriously, rubbing his chin. Val nods and hops off the counter.

"Okay. Wait here, I'm bringing it by" She disappears inside her small office. She keeps some important books here, in case of emergency.

"It's getting difficult, isn't Haley ?", asks Lauren, observing a very disheviled Hale. She's sure he hasn't been able to take adequate rest.

"Hm. He's successful in escaping every plan we've made. We have chased him like an eagle, but still I don't get how he escapes everytime. So now we need some Fae help"

"Fae issues, Fae help. It's almost impossible to catch him in human ways."

"Yes. But I still wanted to catch him in general method, we've so many human collegues. Let's face it, we need our own kind of help"

"I hope you do, let's not see my best friend failing. And, have you kept the tranquilizer with you ?"

"Yes, Mistress. I can't stop shooting that killer A-hole with it!" gushes Hale with a salute to the blonde. She laughs seeing his excitement.

"Come", she gestures him to sit patting the counter, "We've still got some vanilla ice creams."

"Hate to decline it, but my partner's still standing outside waiting for me"

"Dyson's here ?" She frowns. He nods, pulling out a pout. He knows very well the blonde's dislike towards his partner.

"Uh, okay", she replies, trying her best to keep her face normal, which doesn't go unnoticed by her friend. She doesn't want the gruffy wolf to come over here looking for Hale. Surely, that will lead to some verbal taunts from him when he sees her, and she doesn't want her mood to get ruined.

Val comes out of her office flipping the pages of an old rusty book in her hands. The book has leather binding, but torn at the sides, clearly indicating its old age.

"Here, I've checked it. You can find at least ten of them" Val hands it over to her brother.

"Thanks, sis. I'm heading now, catch you two soon" He kisses both of them on the cheeks and tips his hat to them, finally heading out of the door.

"I don't know what fun he gets chasing some hard-ass culprits, but let's pray he gets the giant", Val mutters, still keeping an eye on the retreating form of her brother through the glass walls.

"The same fun you get in managing this store. And yes, I do pray too", Lauren replies, savouring her last spoon of delicious pineapple flavored ice cream.

The sound of a truck grabs their attention. Val goes to check, and comes back after some minutes. "The supplies have arrived, so I have to go now. Can you please look after the shop while I help them in the store room?"

"Sure, go on. I'm here"

"Love you, babes", the younger Siren grins and disappears through the back door. The blonde smiles back, and hops off the counter. Dropping the containers in the trash, she sits in front of the computer. Within twenty minutes, she's now engrossed in the task, checking the catalog numbers against the items they need and the items they have ordered, eyes flicking from the order book to the computer screen and back as she makes sure the entries match. Then, for some reason, she glances up . . . and finds herself locked in the bold graze of Bo Dennis, who's standing at the counter, staring at her.

 _Major heart failure._

"Dr Lewis. What a pleasant suprise." Her gaze is unwavering and intense.

Holy crap. What the hell is _she_ doing here, looking all out-doorsy with her tousled dark hair and in her blue chunky-knit sweater, tight leather pants making her hips look oh-so-delicious, & knee-high boots ? Lauren thinks her mouth has popped open, and she can't locate her brain or her voice.

"Miss Dennis", she whispers, because that's all she can manage. There's a ghost of a smile on the brunette's lips and her eyes are alight with humor, as if she's enjoying some private joke.

"I was in the area", she says by way of explanation. "I need to stock up on a few things. It's a pleasure to see you again, Dr Lewis. Though, I can't help but wonder what you're doing here" Her voice is warm & husky like dark melted chocolate fudge caramel . . . or something.

Lauren shakes her head to gather her wits. Her heart is pounding at a frantic tempo, and for some reason she's blushing furiously under the brunette's steady scrutiny. Her memories of the woman didn't do justice to her. Bo Dennis is not merely good-looking,- she's the epitome of beauty, breathtaking, and she's here. Here in Santigo's Hardware Store. _Go figure._ Finally the blonde's cognitive functions are restored and reconnected with the rest of her body.

"Lauren, my name's Lauren. And please, no 'Dr Lewis' stuff, I'm not in duty", she mutters. "I came here to help my friend, to whom the store belongs. What can I help you with, Miss Dennis ?"

Dennis smiles, and again it's like she's privy to some big secret. It's so disconcentrating. _You can do this, Lauren._

"There are a few items I need. To start with, I'ld like some cable ties", she murmurs, her expression both cool & amused.

 _Cable ties ?_

"They stock various lengths. Shall I show you ?", Lauren mutters, her voice soft & wavering. _Get a grip, Lewis._

A slight frown mars Dennis's rather lovely brow. "Please. Lead the way, Miss Lewis", she says. Okay, may be not in the first basis of names, but Lauren thinks it'll do. She comes out from behind the counter, but really she's concentrating hard on not falling over her own feet- her legs are suddenly the consistency of Jell-O. She's glad she decided to wear her best jeans this morning.

"They're with the electrical goods,aisle eight" Her voice is a little too bright. She glances up at the woman, and regrets it almost immediately. _Damn, she's so gorgeous._

"After you", the brunette mutters, gesturing with her long-fingered, beautifully manicured hand.

With her heart almost strangling her-because it's in her mouth- Lauren heads downone of the aisles to the electrical section. _Why is she still in Vancouver ? Why is she here at Val's ?_ And from a very tiny part of her brain-at the base of her medulla oblongata near where her subconscious dwells-comes the thought: _She's here to see you._ No way! She dismisses it immediately. Why would this beautiful, powerful, urbane woman want to see her? The idea is preposterous, and the blonde Doctor kicks it out of her head.

"Are you still in Vancouver on buisness?" She asks, and her voice is too high, like she's got her finger trapped in a door or something. _Damn! Try to be cool, Lo!_

"I was visiting the WSU farming division. It's based in Vancouver. I'm currently funding some research there in crop rotation & soil science", the younger woman says as a matter-of-factly. _See? Not here to find you at all,_ Lauren's subconscious sneers at her, loud, proud, and pouty. She flushes at her foolish, wayward thoughts.

"All part of your fee-the-world plan?" She teases.

"Something like that", the brunette acknowledges, and her lips quirk up in a half smile.

She gazes at the selection of cable ties Val stocks here. _What on earth is she going to do with those?_ Lauren can't picture her as a do-it-yourselfer at all. The brunette bends and selects a packet.

"These will do", she says with a oh-so-secret smile.

"Is there anything else?"

"I'ld like some masking tape"

 _Masking tape?_

"Are you redecorating?" The words are out before Lauren stops them. Surely she hires laborers or has staff to help her redecorate?

"No, not redecorating", she says quickly, then smirks, and the blonde have the uncanny feeling that she's laughing at her.

 _Am I that funny? Funny-looking?_

"This way", she murmurs, embarrassed. "Masking tape is in the decorating aisle"

She bends down and select two widths of masking tape that Val stocks.

"I'll take that one", Dennis says softly, pointing to the wider tape, which she passes to her. Their fingers brush very briefly, and the current is there again, zapping through the blonde like she's touched an exposed wire. She gasps involuntarily as she feels it all the way down to somwhere dark & unexplored, deep in her belly. Desperately, she scrabble around for her equilibrium.

"Anything else?'' Her voice is husky & breathy. The brunette's eyes widen slightly.

"Some rope, I think." The woman's voice mirrors her, husky.

"This way." Lauren ducks her head down to hide her recurring blush and moves forward the aisle.

"What sort were you after? They have synthetic & natural filament rope . . . twine . . . cable cord . . ." She haults at the brunette's expression, chocolate eyes darkening. _Holy Adonis._

"I'll take five yards of the natural filament rope, please."

Quickly, with trembling fingers, she measures out five yards against the fixed ruler, aware that the brunette's hot gaze is on her. She dare not look at her. _Why the hell does she have this effect on me?_ By some miracle, she manages not to remove a finger with the knife while she cuts the rope.

"Were you a girl scout?", the brunette asks, sculpted, sensual lips curled in amusement. _Don't look at her mouth!_

"Organized group things aren't really my thing, Miss Dennis" The succubus arches a brow.

"What is your thing, Lauren?", she asks, she voice soft, and her secret smile is back. Lauren gazes at her, unable to express herself. She's on shifting tectonic plates. _Try to be cool, Lo,_ her tortured subconscious begs on bended knee.

"Books, and medicine", she whispers, but inside, her subconscious is screaming: _You! You are my thing!_ She slaps it down instantly, mortified that her psyche is having ideas way out of its league.

"What kind of books?" The brunette cocks her head to one side. _Why is she so interested?_

"Oh, you know. The usual for doctors. The anatomy & microbiology. And the classics. British literature, mainly."

She rubs her chin as she contemplates the blonde's answer. Or perhaps she's just very bored and trying to hide it.

"Anything else you need?" Lauren has to get off this subject- those fingers on that face are beguiling.

"I don't know. What else would you recommend?"

 _What would I recommend? I don't even know what you're doing._

"For a do-it-yourselfer?"

The woman nods, her eyes alive with wicked humor. Lauren flushes, and her gaze strays to her tight leather pants.

"Coveralls", she replies, and she knows she's no longer screening what's coming out of her mouth.

Dennis rises an eyebrow, anused yet again.

"You wouldn't want to ruin your clothing." The blonde gestures vaguely in the direction of the brunette's clothing.

"I could always take them off." She smirks.

"Yes. I mean-no, no." Lauren feels the colour in her cheeks rising to the deepest red again, embarrassed again, very badly. She must has been the colour of RBCs, or of 'The Communist Menifesto'. _Stop talking NOW._

"I'll take some coveralls. Heaven forbid I should ruin any clothing," she says dryly, and turns her chocolate orbs to Lauren, a wicked smile on her lips.

She tries to dismiss the unwelcome image of the succubus without any clothing, unable to stop flushing herself to every red shades available.

"Do you need anything else?" Her voice squeaks as she hands the brunette the grey coveralls.

She ignores the blonde's inquiry.

"How do you know the owner of this store?"

She's finally asked Lauren an easy question away from all the innuendo and the confusing double-talk . . . a question she can answer.

"Val's Hale Santigo, my best friend's younger sister, also one of my dear friend. I've known her since the day I had her surgery five years ago from a life-threatening accident"

"That means you saved her life"

"No, it's not like that"

"It is. And how do you know Mr. Santigo? I've heard he's a very good detective." The blonde feels to roll her eyes, but refrains.

"We've been best friends since five years, we often work together in some cases. I'm happy to work in his team"

"Hmm. That makes a strong team, I presume?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. But currently he's facing a big problem. The case he's currently working on, has shown up pretty tough. Nearly a month and no sign of the culprit", she replies, finally able to come up for air-at last, a normal topic of conversation.

"What kind of team will he need for help?"

Okay. She hadn't factored in the response. She shakes her head because she doesn't know of additional help, but Hale has once murmured last week how it would had been easy if a good team helps them.

"Well, one of my team is around, two days since returned from another case. Tomorrow, perhaps . . ."

"You'ld be wiling to give your team for help?" Her voice is squeaky again. Hale will be in seventh heaven if she can pull this off. _And you might see her again tomorrow,_ that dark place at the base of her brain whispers seductively at her. She dismisses the thought-of all the sily, ridiculous. . .

"Hale will be delighted-that's very kind of you Miss Dennis" She's so pleased, she smiles at her broadly. The brunette's lips part, like she's taking a sharp intake of breath, and blinks. For a fraction of second, she looks lost somehow, and the Earth shifts slightly on its axis, the tectonic plates sliding into a new position.

 _Oh my. Bo Dennis's lost look._

"Let me know about tomorrow." Reaching into her left pocket, she pulls out her sleek wallet, which looks like it's made of rich leather, most probably costing more than the blonde's cell phone. "My card. It has my cell number on it. You'll need to call before ten in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you" Lauren grins up at her. Hale's going to be thrilled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Lewis", she smirks, with a panty-dropping smile, which makes the blonde's pants almost drop in real. _Oh Jesus of all the Universe. Your pleasure, indeed._

"Lauren!" Sarah has materialized at the end of the counter. She's Val & Hale's maternal cousin, often comes here to help them. Must have Val called her. Lauren's heard she was home from Princeton, may be for a vacation, but she wasn't expecting to see her today.

"Er, excuse me for a moment, Miss Dennis" Dennis frowns as she turns away from her.

Sarah has always been a buddy, and in this strange moment that Lauren's having with the rich, powerful, awesomely off-the-charts attractive control freak Dennis, it's great to talk to someone who's normal. Sarah hugs her hard, taking her by surprise.

"Lo, hi, it's good to see you", she gushes.

"Hello, Sarah, how are you? You home for your brother's birthday?"  
"Yep. You're looking well, Lo, really well" She grins as she examines the blonde at arm's length. Then she releases her, but keeps a possessive arm draped around the shoulder.

When Lauren glances up at Bo Dennis, she's watching them like a hawk, eyes hooded & speculative, her mouth a hard, impassive line. She's changed from the weirdly attentive customer to someone else-someone cold & distant.

"Sarah- I'm with a customer. Someone you should meet", Lauren says, trying to diffuse the antagonism she sees in Dennis's expression. She drags Sarah over to meet the brunette, and they size each other up. The atmosphere is suddenly arctic.

"Er, Sarah, this is Bo Dennis. Miss Dennis, this is Sarah Clinton, Val's maternal cousin." And for some irrational reason, she feels she has to explain a bit more.

"I've known Sarah ever since first visited here, though we don't see each other that often. She's back from Princeton for some days, where she's a professional photographer" She's babbling . . . _Stop now!_

"Miss Clinton." Dennis holds her hand out, her look unreadable.

"Miss Dennis."Sarah returns the handshake. "Wait up-not _the_ Bo Dennis? Of Dennis Enterprises Holdings and the Blood King's granddaughter?" Sarah goes from surly to awestruck in less than a nanosecond. Dennis gives her a polite smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Wow- is there anything I can get you?"

"Lauren has covered, Miss Clinton. She's been very attentive." Her expression is impassive, but her words . . . it's like she's saying something else entirely. It's baffling to Lauren.

"Cool", Sarah responds. "Catch you later, Lo."

"Sure, Sarah." The blonde watches her disappear toward the store room, most probably to help Val. "Anything else, Miss Dennis?"

"Just these items." The brunette's voice is clipped & cool. _Damn . . . have I offended her?_ Taking a deep breath, Lauren turns and heads for the register. _What is her problem?_  
She rings up the rope, coveralls, masking tape & cable ties.

"That will be fifty-three dollars, please."She glances up at Dennis, and wishes she hadn't. The brunette's watching her closely, intently. It's unnerving.

"Would like a bag?" She asks as she takes her credit card.

"Please, Lauren." Her tongue caresses the blonde's name, and her heart once again is frantic. She can hardly breathe. Hurriedly, she places the succubus's purchase in a plastic bag.

"You'll call me if your friend wants to meet with my team?" She's all buisness once more. Lauren nods, rendered speechless once yet again, and hands back the brunette's credit card.

"Good. Until tomorrow, perhaps." She turns to leave, then pauses. "Oh- and, Lauren, I'm glad it wasn't some other doctor who did my physical." She smiles, then strides with renewed purpose out of the store, slinging the plastic bag over her shoulder, leaving the blonde a quivering mass of raging female hormones. She spends several minutes staring at the closed door through which the brunette has just left before she return to planet Earth.

 _Okay- I like her._ There, she's admitted it to herself. She cannot hide her feelings anymore. She's never felt like this before, not even with Nadia. She finds her attractive, very attractive. But it's a lost cause, she knows, and she sighs with bittersweet regret. It was just a coincidence, the brunette coming here. But still, she can admire her from afar, surely. No harm can come of that. And if she can manage some early time before her shift at noon, she can do some serious admiring tomorrow. She bites her lip in anticipation and find herself grinning like a schoolgirl. She needs to phone Hale.

The rest of the day goes wonderful. She doesn't even feel irritated when Sarah has asked her out in a date, once again like the usual times she does when she meets her. No call has come from the clinic, till now, not even from the Ash. _The Ash_. It's something she has forgotten about. She's clearly aware of the consequences. Being a chattel doesn't allow her to persue a relationship without the permission of the Master. But then, she scoffs. _Do you actually think she's interested in you? Let alone dating, forget the relationship thing._

However, a little part of her yearns for that thing, though she slaps it away and forces her subconscious to get back in reality. Rather, she tries to contain the turmoil of her stomach, the unusual beating of her heart. The anticipation of meeting Bo Dennis tomorrow is what keeping her aloof from thinking anything reasonal . . .

 **Okay, so I know. And I'm really sorry for being so late. My exams caught me up, and I couldn't even manage time to watch TV, let alone write. But still, I finally managed somehow to finish a chapter.**

 **I don't know how to thank you all for all your lovely reviews, follows and marking it as a favourite. I know I'm not one of those great Doccubus writers who have a large portion of fans following, but I still try my best to write a good piece. And I once again, thank you all dearest readers for the immense support. I'll try to update "IMPERFECTIONS MAKE PERFECTION" within this upcoming week. Happy holidays!**

 **Love,**

 **TheAgni x.**

 **P.S- I can't tell which region I am from, but it's definitely not from North India ;)**


End file.
